What's Wrong?
by supremeloser
Summary: This story is just  a sweet and simple story about how a married couple have a bit of a difficulty in something no one should ever go through. Even though Bella and Edward seem to make it through everything thrown at them. Please Enjoy.


**What's Wrong?**

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY A SIMPLE STORY.**_

I have always loved my life because, I was married to the most exquisite woman out there of about two years, I have a great job, I had great hours and I could see my wife any time that I want, of course it was because I was the top boss and the owner of my company at which we specialized in sponsoring more than anything else, this job was great I had a six figure salary, which a big home which was like a mini mansion, or hotel, located in Miami, Florida. I drove a black Ferrari California, and my wife drove a white Audi, she told me that it was all she really wanted but I wanted her to have the best so I had a red Alfa Romeo 8c in waiting for her were she to change her mind, and hoping someday that she would for two reasons, one would be that she would look incredibly hot diving in the car going at top speeds, and the other reason is that I would love to spread her hot, tight, little body over the hood of the car and have my way with her over and over again, I would do it know but the Alfa Rome 8c is in one of my storage areas behind closed, tightly-sealed, and locked doors.

Then something big happened one day to make my life simply better, it was a chaotic and heart-breaking way, and that would forever change my life, when I came home from work really early, like around ten in the morning and I heard my wife out back sobbing softly while swinging back and forth on the garden bench with an iPad next to her. I was instantly worried and walked straight out to her kneeling on front of her with her head bowed.

"Bella, baby what's wrong, are you Okay?" I asked talking softly not to startle her and grabbing her small child- like hands between mine. Only she didn't answer because she started to sob louder and cry more heavily while holding tight onto my hands, actually wrapping both of her hands around both of my thumbs. I started to panic, was something wrong?  
>I stood up sat on the wooden swinging bench, moved the iPad, and pulled Bella into my lap tucking her in gently but snug enough in to my lap, which was easy because of her barley five foot height, which is one of the best thing I love about her, she buried her head in to my chest and cried even louder and the horrid sobs that came from her body became too much that they started to shake her whole body frame, I held her tighter and went started to rub her back and put my other hand on the back of her neck to massage her to try and calm her down.<p>

"Bella, sweetheart can you please stop crying please for me," I whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay I promise just please stop crying for me please and tell me what's wrong are you hurt are you sick?" I pleaded with her over and over again until I felt like giving up because she kept crying and sobbing just as hard as before, until the point where I became so worried and I wanted to actually cry myself because I can't stand seeing her in any sort of pain.

"Angel, please tell me what is wrong I'm so worried about you, please, can you stop crying?" I kept pleading, but it was useless she just kept on with the heavy crying and sobbing, so I moved her back a few inches grabbed her chin and tilted her head up and she immediately scrunched her eyes together and moved her head back to my chest, I started to hum Yesterday by the Beatles and wiped her tears away as they kept coming down like the Mississippi River flooding during a rain storm, eventually the tears slowed and came to a stop on her pretty pale face leaving a trail of black make-up down her face, but she kept dry sobbing and dropped her head again facing her thighs, so I took out a tissue from my pocket and wiped her cheeks off while I was still humming, her the sobs slowed and came to a stop, she started breathing slowly, and I could tell she was now tired out and started to lean into my neck, she still didn't answered after 5 minutes so I started asking questions again.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I started questions then they just fell out of my mouth a lightning speed, "Why we're you crying?" "Are you okay?" "Do you need help?" "A fucking doctor," "Are you sick," "Did I do anything wrong?" "Did someone do something to you?" Please say something." that was all I had for now until I got more information, and I will soon.

Bella was taking deep breaths; and after a while she slowly turned around in my lap and started talking after a few deep breaths a playing with the hem of my work shirt.

"Well, about a month ago I wasn't feeling too good for a while, so after a few hours of resting a pregnancy test commercial came on and all my thoughts of all the possibilities of why I felt bad went away and I came up with that I could be pregnant, I thought about more it and drove down to the drug store and got six different tests, I tried them out all day and all were positive. The more I thought about it I realized I wanted to give this surprise to you as a present for our anniversary, because I knew I could hide it with flowy baby-doll shirts.  
>So today earlier I was changing into a pair of jeans when I started to cramp up in my lower stomach area, so to make sure that your surprise would be perfect, I immediately made a doctor's appointment, and I was in the screening room with Mrs. Taylor, my doctor, she was using the ultrasound on me, a few minutes later she told me I had lost the baby, I was so devastated that mostly because it was only two weeks until our anniversary I just walked out of the office and came straight home right away to sulk…" she took a deep breath while I was just staring at her speechless.<strong>(A.N. Please just pretend she got the abortion right after the doctor told her she lost the baby this I didn't write it because I don't know how to nor do I want to write that.) <strong>  
>"I went straight home and I was going to tell you calmly what happened over dinner and hoped that you wouldn't hate me. So I cleaned up and put on this..." she gestured to herself and she had on a nice white dress with a skinny black belt on the waist, black high heels, a heart pendant necklace, and her wedding ring and wedding band. She continued once again, her voice cracking slightly sometimes in her words.<br>"My emotions were so confusing to me; I was mad as hell, so sad, in disbelief, and depressed, I was also hurting so much that I just wanted to relax to break away from this harsh world we call out live, reality. I just came out here to the garden and sat down for a while then I started to play a word game on my iPad, scrabble I think, so I got my letters then I had the option of spelling out baby, and that's when I broke down and started crying, then you came home and It made me cry harder because I didn't know and still don't know if you will ever forgive me," she said the last put in a thick whisper, and I was still shocked into silence.

I came to my senses and realized that she was going to give me a _baby _for our anniversary baby, I started to talk to her after a few minutes of absolute complete silence between us and I could feel the tension grow between us so much that you would have needed to get a chainsaw and cut through it, and I could see the anxiousness in Bella's beautiful eyes that have been staring at me ever since she started to talk finally.

"You were gonna give me a baby for our second anniversary?" I stated in disbelieving whisper looking into her captivating chocolate eyes.

"Yes, I was and I hoped you would love it, but…" she started out strong and fell into a hurt whisper.

"Shhhhh… Bella that would have been the best gift you could have ever given me, a baby, a real life little peanut of a baby was your gift to me, a little person that you and I created together in our throes of passion, in our bedroom! You believe me right?" I said with crystal clear pride of deep emotion down in my words which couldn't express how awesome I thought it was to have a child of my own.  
>"Yeah, I do," she said in a broken whisper. My arms immediately went around her it a tight yet comforting hug.<br>"I don't care that it's gone, well I mean I do but I'm more worried about you, we will try again, and again. Now the real question is are you in any physical pain?" I asked her, and immediately she bursted out crying again, so I took that as a frantic and painful yes.

"Oh god yes I am; my feet and ankles hurt in these stupid fucking heels, my back hurts and I just wanna fucking lay down, my stomach is cramping up. I have a migraine from hell from all my god damn crying, and I'm so hungry but I get sick looking at any food and yet I'm so hungry I can't even decide what I want, it's so frustrating" she sobbing into my shoulder once again and again shaking her whole entire little frame.

I picked Bella up and carried her sobbing, petite body, bridal style towards the house, the up the stairs to our bed room gently sitting her down on our bed. I bent down taking off her black heels and which seemed to be around four inches and no wonder her feet and ankles hurt, I massaged them for a while then I stood up taking her hair out of the tight perfect ponytail that was probably giving her the migraine, also with her crying too, from pulling the hair so tight together, her luscious hair fell down that the tips just barely touched her thighs, I took her necklace off setting it aside on the dresser. Bella was sobbing still so I went to crawl on the bed and adjust us to a laying down position hold her again for a while, once again humming Yesterday by the Beatles, and running my hand through her hair gently massaging her scalp and back of her neck, about thirty minutes later she mumbled out that she was going to get change into something else more comfortable, disappearing into our large walk-in closet, she was still so close and yet I still felt longing to have her in my arms again.  
>15 minutes later Bella came out walking out of the closet with a light pink long sleeved medium thick shirt on, blue short shorts the show off her pale creamy legs nicely, I may have stayed there a little bit longer looking there than other areas, and black low top Converse sneakers; she also put her hair back up into a messy bun with wisps of hair the fall out in the back.<p>

"Do you want to go out today to get something to eat?" she asked me in a raspy voice tilting her head down to look at her shoes wringing her hands back and forth the peaking at me from under her eyelashes, and I could see that her eyes are a bit puffy from crying and her cheeks are splotchy.

"Yeah of course just let me get changed real quick" I answered her walking over to the dresser and pulling out a grey long sleeved shirt, black NIKE basketball shorts, and my grey Adidas sneakers.  
>I walked down the stairs, and over to her little form on the couch, I once again kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes resting my forearms on her petite, smooth thighs, and my hands around her slender hips with the pads of my thumbs gently massaging her lower abdomen where it most likely hurt her earlier today.<br>"Are you sure you want to go out?" I asked her sincerely only wanting whatever she chooses.

"Yes I'm sure that I want to go out, I want to just go out for a while too," she replied softly, then standing up and taking my hand in hers walking towards the garage door, she walked right over to my Ferrari getting into the passenger side about to close the door, I called out to her to wait for me for a few seconds and that I forgot something, I walked back into the house grabbing my wallet, and two Tylenol pain pills for later and slipping them into my pocket for Bella, and walking back out to the garage locking the doors to the house.  
>I got back into the car closing the main garage door closed, and driving off. Bella was being quiet and just gazing out of the window, so I turned the radio on and just put it low enough for background music, and reached for her hand linking them together, she glanced at our hands and I could see a small smile formed upon her beautiful face.<p>

"Do you have anything in mind that you want, or where you want to go?" I asked her when I pulled up to a red light.

"No not really, but please nothing fancy, maybe one of those seaside restaurants on the pier down town by the west surf beach." She said finally looking at me and shrugging her fragile shoulders.

"Yeah that sounds nice, anything special you want tonight?" I asked her pulling in to an open parking space just occupied by a 2010 black convertible Ford, Mustang. Bella shook her head no.  
>I walked over to her where she stood stretching a bit; I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, and her right arm went around my waist, wrapped up in each other, together we walked down the slightly busy boardwalk just talking not even worrying about what to eat just yet, I could tell that this is what Bella needed, to just get away from it all for a while.<br>We were now sitting in this little restaurant side by side, holding hands, waiting for the check.  
>Eventually we left and were on our way home it was around 4:30pm when I pulled into the garage shutting it, we both got out and walked inside, I went to the living room and Bella went into the kitchen, she came back out with a bottle of water for her and she brought me a can of Pepsi, setting it down on the glass coffee table on a coaster.<br>Bella kept shifting in her seat and glancing at me, after a few minutes she stood up and plopped right down in my lap snuggling into me making herself right at home. I chuckled a bit and wrapped my arms around holding her close to me she looked up at me giving me a small grin, I l gave her one back, happy because she was happy, it was incredibly cute what she did and it was the most happy I have seen her all day, I leaned down and gave her a small kiss on top of her forehead.

"I love you Bella please don't think otherwise, I don't hate or blame you for anything, I love that you were going to give me a child, I don't exactly fell super sad over it because I did not know about it and the only thing I am concerned about is you, so please don't beat yourself up over it everything is going to be ok, right?" I stated and she gave me a big smile and a nod.  
>"Plus now we can try again and again all night long even if you would like too, because that is totally fine with me I have no problems with that situation, not one at all, it's all good to me." I told her joking around, but also telling the truth too.<p>

"I promise I won't be hard on myself," she promised me. She shifted around again making me uncomfortable instantly when she moved over my crotch, she placed both knees of her slender legs on either side of my thighs her small hands sunk into my hair, and her upper body was presses against mine, leaning her head to my right, into my right ear she spoke to me in such a seductive manner that I was willingly going to do anything for her at the moment.

"And for the record Edward, I know we can try again and again all night long, you may even wonder what I have planned." She whispered in a light voice then tucking into the crook of my neck.

I secured Bella into my arms, and laid down on my back turning off the TV and closing my eyes, I guessed it would be a good time to take a nap. Kissing Bella on the side of head her temple I whispered I love you one final time before trying to totally relax.  
>Guess what happened, the goddamned house phone rang not even thirty seconds later after just adjusting to the perfect feeling when lying down on the couch.<p>

"I'm not answering it, probably not that important." I whispered wondering if she heard me or not.

Bella kept her sweet head tucked in to the crook of my neck trying to ignoring the phone too, I was trying to ignore it too but it kept ringing constantly, groaning I gripped Bella's waist suddenly sat forward and stood up, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs going around my waist she was snuggling to my neck the whole way over to the phone. I picked up the house phone and answering it while still cradling my Bella in my left arm, as best as I could. She didn't slip off.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone.

"Hi Edward, son how are you everything going good with you?" my dad spoke to me.

Glancing down at Bella before answering my dad, seeing her head against my shoulder like a toddler and I was filled with love instantly. Then I answered my father.  
>"Yeah everything is great dad, what's up?"<p>

"Oh nothing major is Edward I just wanted to remind you that you and Bella are coming over for the family dinner here tonight correct?" he questioned me.

"Oh…Yeah we will be over shortly, is everyone going to be there tonight?"

"Great I will see you soon, and yes Edward everyone is going to be there tonight." He answered back to me.

"Ok dad I will see you soon,"

"Yes Edward I will see you soon bye,"

"Bye," I stated ending the call; I set the phone down, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Edward we're supposed to be going somewhere tonight?" Bella's voice called out to me, still in my arms as we entered our bed room.

"Yeah sweetheart we have to go to a family dinner tonight at my parents house." I told her while setting her down on the ground on her side of our bedroom closet.

"Oh…well then let us start to get ready then." She replied and immediately going to her blouse section of the closet. I walked in to out attached bathroom to get ready; I brushed me teeth, tried unsuccessfully to tame my bronze-ish colored hair, put on some of my cologne from a previous birthday gift, and some deodorant and I was done grooming. Walking past Bella who went in the bathroom to start her make-up I guess, I went to get dressed, not needing to do anything super fancy I just slipped on a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark olive and light olive green stripped long sleeved shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Realizing Bella was still getting ready I went down stairs to get ready to leave; turning off the TV and grabbing my Mercedes car keys this time, grabbing my wallet and another pain pill for later I waited by the bottom of the stairs for Bella.

"I am officially ready; do I look right for the dinner?" Bella announced quietly walking down the stairs. She had on a minty green sleeveless blouse with a bow on the front; light wash skinny jeans, a pair sandal flats, that had a silver piece thing going up her foot to the strap, these shoes were better than what she had on earlier there won't be so much stress on her feet, her hair was down in beautiful natural curls, for her jewelry and extras she had on a platinum wrist watch, of course her wedding ring, some random designer black purse, light rosy red lip gloss color on and a grey fuzzy jacket.

"You look beautiful for a beautiful woman, sweetheart, it is perfectly fine for dinner tonight." I replied giving her a cheeky grin she rolled her eyes at me walking down the last few steps, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the garage turning off the last hall lights in the house.  
>"Bella are you sure you can handle this?" I questioned her before closing the back door all the way.<br>"Because you know that I could always call my father back and tell her you are not feeling very well, and that I didn't want you to go anywhere for the night," I told her while wrapping my arms around her in a hug, remembering that Bella never got close with any of my siblings, only my parents she never told me why.

"I am good Edward, just maybe a little over emotional I think, but I feel fine, and just slightly sore." She finalized the short conversation never liking the attention on her. Rolling my eyes to myself just thinking that my wife is such martyr sometimes.

"Let us head out then." I said locking the back door to the garage.

"Which car are we going to take over to dinner?" Bella asked me.

"The Mercedes, no need to be extra fancy tonight, and I do not want Emmet to do anything to my Ferrari just because he is jealous and Rosalie won't let him have one" I replied walking over to the driver side while Bella went over to the passenger side. It took about thirty minutes to reach my parents house, as we pulled up I could see two other cars along the curb, the first was Jasper's yellow Dodge Camaro, and almost immediately seeing my brother Emmet's super sized black hummer to be the first car here, I parallel parked right in front of him leaving about an inch and a half of space between our cars, just to annoy him because everyone in the family knew just how annoying Emmet could be when he didn't get his way or was just out right being annoying for his personal amusement. It's a good thing that he married to Rosalie who constantly tries to keeps him in line with his behavior like a child, which he truly is at heart.

"You purposely did that to Emmet just to annoy him didn't you," Bella asked me with a monotone voice, but with amusement clear in her eyes and her eyebrow slightly lifting up, questioning my immaturity.

"Mrs. Masen, are you actually accusing me of something so very childish as of parallel parking in front of my older brother just to annoy him, because if so we need to assess this problem right now if you were to wish to do so, but carefully note that I would never do something so impeccably kid-ish in my life." I teased her and she just rolled her eyes at me and chuckled along with my antics.  
>While she was chuckling I stared at her with a smile on my face and just immediately felt my manliness number drop because should I be struck with lightning if her giggles make my heart swell with so much love for her.<p>

"Oh, ok then I guess we can just go inside and try to enjoy your family dinner, apparently no funny business here today," she said with a grin and got out of the car, I did the same. Walking over to Bella I wrapped my right arm around her small shoulder.  
>We walked up the porch stairs to my parent's house and Bella knocked on the door, not even five seconds later my mother entered opened the door to us and greeted us with the biggest over enthusiastic bear hugs a woman her small size could give us even though Bella was still smaller than her.<p>

"Oh…Edward and Bella I have missed you guys so much, how are you?" she asked us after walking through the door after her greeting.

"Great Esme we are doing just fine, you look nice tonight" Bella said while squeezing my hand, for comfort knowing she just lied about what just happened a few hours ago, that found hers a few moments after entering the house, while my mom thanked Bella, and went back to the kitchen, after I noticed what she wore, and sleeveless blouse like Bella only hers had bright reddish orange flowers on it, a tan/kaki skirt, tan slip-ons for shoes, I saw her diamond earrings from a wedding gift that Alice, my sister, gave her and a beaded bracelet.

"Hey Edward and Bella how's it going you look so radiant," my dad asked coming from the living room where I could hear everyone else chattering and catching up with each other and Emmet yelling at something on the TV most likely about the highlights of the game from last night that was on.

"Hey dad," I replied.

"Hello Carlisle, you look nice too" Bella greeted with a small smile then looking back down at her feet.

"Hey guys, thanks Bella, everything good with you at home I hope?"My dad questioned.

"Great dad," I said.

"Ok then go in the living room, I'm going to go help you mother dinner should be almost ready, you two want anything?" My dad asked, I looked to Bella she shook her head no, and I did the same to my dad.  
>"Ok then, great having you here," his words trailed off on the way to the kitchen towards mom. He looked like he just got back from work, wearing a light Blue button up and grey suit pant with a pair of suede loafers.<p>

"HEY YO EDDIE BOY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER LITTLE BROTHER COME ON I AM STILL FUCKING WAITING!" I could hear my obnoxious brother yell out from the living room.

"You wanna go down there with me or do you wanna stay with my mom and dad?" I asked Bella real quick, before I left.

"I wanna go with you," she said quietly squeezing my hand a bit.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, she replied with a hand tug and a short simple nod. I could see the determination even though she never like and/ or connected with my siblings, I never brought that subject up either I just thought that she never connected to them like I thought she would or like she had with my parents, but my brother and sisters didn't really try either to get to her, after her not being more like them they just sort of ignored her sometimes or didn't really include her into the conversation, but they never downgraded her. Not to my face at least yet.

We got in the living room and I just observed everyone because I haven't seen any one in a good two months, I saw that Rosalie and Emmet were on the left end of the couch, and Rosalie was on Emmet's lap sideways with her left arm around his shoulder and her right arm holding and sipping a drink with her legs crossed on the couch. Emmet was upright with right arm around her waist holding her to him and his left hand was on her thigh rubbing up and down, He had a gigantic grin on his face. Rosalie was wearing simple skinny jeans, a very low cut turquoise top under a black vest with small sleeves undone and black wedge heels pushing her 5'8 height to 6'0 most likely, with her long blonde hair down and make up done to her perfection (note sarcasm and mental eye roll.). Her bag was on the table, it looked very expensive. Emmet was wearing a grey Hurley hat on, a grey Hawaii 950 shirt and jeans with grey Air Jordan's tossed messily onto the floor and his sock covered feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Hey Eddie, Bella, haven't seen you in a while," she says with an abundant amount of snark sound in her voice after a big sip of her unknown pink drink.

"Great to see you too, Rosie no one likes snark and Emmy girl don't ever call me Eddie" I said sarcastically nodding towards Emmet before sitting down in the oversized arm chair and Bella on my lap and my arms around her waist her back to my chest. Rosalie just scoffed and took another pull from the again unknown drink emptying it and eating a piece of cheese and crackers off the appetizer plate on the coffee table closer to Emmet.

"Hey big brother it has been a while but nothing has changed," Alice said to me joking with a trailing laugh at the end. Alice and her husband of five years, Jasper was sitting similar to Rosalie and Emmet only switched arm positions and on the right side of the couch, and Alice looked like she was nursing a frozen strawberry margarita instead of a random drink like Rose. Alice was wearing an unbelievably short tannish dress with patterns, strappy heels that made her about 5 inches taller than her real 5'5 height, make up done to perfection too and sunglasses propped up on her hair which was in a short bob style. Jasper had his feet the same as Emmet with his feet except they were crossed at the ankle. He was wearing a BadHeadz band t-shirt that he has probably had since his high school rebel days. A simple pair of jeans and boots on the floor with an old looking fedora hat on his head.

"Yeah, yeah I miss you too lil'sis, how it going Jasper." I said leaning forward to snatch the remote next to one of Emmet's 13 sized shoe turning the volume down to actually hear the conversation. Emmet proceeded to give me a dirty look that was not intimidating in the least possible way to me having seen it millions of times before.

"Nothing much just ready for some amazing food that all I know." Jasper said in his southern accent, simultaneously rubbing his stomach.

"Here, here," grumbled Emmet. The dude would literally eat all day if he could.

"You're always hungry jazzy baby," Alice said in a cooing voice rubbing Jaspers stomach, he just groaned.

"You too my big man," Rosalie said squeezing Emmet's hand using his nick name because he compares to another person he is huge and it would also have to do with the amount of food that he eats daily.

"Yeah well I'm starving, it has been one two hours too many since I have last had any calories, I am a man and I need to eat." He grumbles stuffing cheese and crackers into his mouth. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

Bella shifted in my lap, stretched then got up. I readjusted when she was off my lap, putting my feet on foot stool made for this chair.

"I am going to the bathroom then to go and visit with you parents." Bella whispered to me.

"OK," I replied

"So Edward married life treating you well?" Jasper asked.

"The best thing that ever happened to me I have no complaints, except I wish I didn't have to work and we would be living in Greece then on a private beach or island," I replied truthfully relaxing into the chair further and putting my hands behind my head cradling it.

"I don't know why, your wife is such a bitch to us she doesn't even hang out with us or participate in any family things we do," Rosalie said snippily, snuggling further to Emmet's chest.

"Fuck you, no one likes you anyways you are too snobby and controlling, why would someone as pure as my Bella wants to be around someone like you from the way you act," I relied shortly and sweetly to her, with a smirk on my face and turning the volume up to drown out the angered voice I know is going to come from her any minute due to her growing anger. _Stupid bitch you don't know anything that is useful even if it was shoved up your ass, _I thought to myself.

The room was completely silent; I was still watching TV really fuming over Rosalie's stupid words. I looked over to Alice and Jasper and they had started to watch the show too snuggling to each other. Looking towards Rosalie and Emmet I saw that they were in the same position but Emmet's hand was now on Rosalie's shoulder gently massaging it trying to ease away the anger.

I get up out of the chair to go and see Bella, because I really cannot stand to be around Rosalie a second longer or I am bound to say something to get her and Emmet pissed off at me, and I do not want that.  
>I entered the hallway taking and immediate left to get down the stairs, but I stop, sitting there on the ground crying silently, with her knees drawn to her chest, and her slender arms wrapped around them. Is my wife Bella. I immediately duck down wrap my arms around her holding her securely to me; I hoist her up in my arms and carry her into the small-ish guest bedroom to out left.<p>

Bella and I sat on the bed for about ten minutes before her quiet sobs completely stopped and she had let it all out. I was stroking her hair the whole time. I was sitting in the middle of the bed with a pillow behind my back and my upper back leaning up against the head board just enough to be comfortable. Bella was faced towards me on the right side of her body; her head on my lower abdomen, her right arm cradling her torso and her left arm clutching the material of the sweater bunched at my right elbow.

"Baby?" I asked tentatively in a low voice almost a whisper.

"What?" Bella replied clearing her throat after answering me in a scratchy voice.

"You heard what Rosalie and I said about you in there?"I asked

"Yeah I did," she said pulling herself up on to my lap, her hands in her lap carelessly placed, and mine around her.

"You Believed me right?" I hoped to God she did.

"One hundred percent," she replied immediately with no hesitation.

"Okay then are you good?"

"Yeah I just need to let that out, I feel fine," Bella stated. For the next five minutes or so we just cuddled together.

"DINNER IS READY!" I heard my dad call up the stairs.

"FOOD FINALLY I'M HUNGRY!" Emmet called out rushing down the stairs, and a few seconds later I heard everyone else's steps follow Emmet's to go eat.

"Are you ready to go down and eat dinner?" I asked Bella. She nodded her head yes and stood up stretching, and went to the connected bathroom and I watched her splash cold water onto her face.

"I love you, forever and ever." She said walking over to me looking sort of refreshed looking and gave me a hug. Reciprocating the hug I whispered the words she would forever keep in her heart and memories.

"Bella before we go downstairs I just want you to know I only ever married you for the great person you are and the pure love in my heart, never doubt that. I love only you, and forever you, just you baby."

I gave my final speech walking us out of the room, turning off the lights and closing the door, I know deep down she is the only person I will ever need to prove myself to. I love her.


End file.
